My Firework
by Anjirika
Summary: Rachel watches as every one in Glee pairs up and she's left to wonder if she's ever going to be happy like they are. Then she gets a call and her whole world is turned upside down. Please Read and Review. This is my first Glee fic.


Rachel couldn't help herself. Despite the fact that she was almost a hundred percent positive that Finn was never going to come back to her, she couldn't stop her heart from wishing. Every time they sang a duet together, every time she caught him looking at her— or he caught her looking at him— she could feel her feelings surging to the surface. Ever since she had visited him in the nurses room, when he had mono from kissing Quinn, she had wondered what he was thinking. He had told her that his mind was so confused, and that he— well, if Rachel was in a particularly romantic mood she believed that Finn had been about to tell her that he was still in love with her, but when her diva pessimistic side came out she found herself completely unable finish that sentence.

Things got even worse when Sam and Quinn broke up. Quinn and Finn got back together and were once again the power couple. And before Rachel realized what was happening, it seemed as though everyone in Glee was paired up. Sam and Santana were dating as were Lauren and Puck. Archie and Brittany were still going strong as were Tina and Mike. Even Mercedes had fallen for one of the football players and when Rachel turned to Kurt for some 'diva' time she was surprised, but happy to find out that he and Blaine were also dating.

_It's just not fair,_ Rachel moaned to herself as she sat on her bed one night. _Why can't I be happy?_

Just at that moment, the phone rang. Rachel contemplated letting it go to voice mail, but curiosity got the better of her and she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, hey," came the quiet reply of Finn.

"Finn?" Rachel began as she sat up on her bed. "What are you—"

"I want to show you something," he interrupted. "Can you meet me in Henderson's field in about an hour?"

"Sure,"

An hour later, Rachel was braving the semi-cold weather and made her way out to the middle of Henderson's field where she saw Finn waiting for her with a thermos of something. "Your favourite," he stated with a sheepish smile as he handed it to her. "So you don't get cold."

Rachel smiled and took the thermos happily. "Thank you. Though I don't understand,"

"Please," Finn interjected. "Don't say anything, just watch."

And so, Rachel did watch. She watched as the sky was suddenly alive with the bright lights of fireworks. She listened as amid the booms and the cracks and the flashes of lights, the melodic whisperings of all the duets that they had sung together wove together on a single track coming out of an iPod which she saw attached to Finn's arm. After about twenty minutes, the fireworks show ended and Rachel turned to Finn once again. "That was beautiful," she whispered.

"And so are you." Finn replied.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't understand," she repeated. "What about Quinn?"

"Forget about Quinn,"

"I'm afraid that I can't do that because you so obviously pointed out that you saw fireworks—"

Finn shut Rachel up by closing the small distance between them and kissing her. Rachel was so shocked by the move that her thermos fell to the icy ground but she did melt into the kiss and her heart soared as though she was singing a solo in front of a sold out crowd. Finn was the first one to pull away, and Rachel was surprised to see a sheepish yet loving look on his face.

"I," she began in a shaky voice. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Finn stated with a smile as he took her hands in his.

"But I—"

"I love you," Finn assured with a note of sincerity that touched Rachel's heart. "I always have."

Rachel bit her lip in an attempt to stop from crying. "But Quinn—"

"Quinn and I are in the past," he told her. "I know that now."

"But what I—"

"You asked me to forgive you," he interjected. "And I have."

Rachel found that she couldn't find anything to say and so Finn continued to speak. "I love you."

"And I love you," Rachel replied as she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. Despite everything that had happened, despite all the pain that she had put Finn through, he had chosen her in the end and Rachel swore that she was going to be the best girlfriend that she could be. She had lived too long without Finn in her life, she wasn't about to go screw it up again.

END

_Author's Note: So this is my first little Glee-ficlett. I love the show and I just adore the drama that the kids are going through, though I really wish that Finn & Rachel would just get it together. This little story is my attempt to rectify the wrong that is going on in the show. I'd say that it takes place sometime after the Valentines Episode but before they go to Sectionals. Please be kind and review. _


End file.
